Capacitor fuses are often provided with rods hexagonal in cross-section which project in opposite directions from the casing of the fuse and serve to hold the fuse by means of a wrench while it is mounted on a capacitor, or removed from it. The length of these hexagonal rods varies, depending on the particular capacitor and on the particular application of the capacitor fuse. Up to the present, as many different fuses having the same voltage rating and current rating had to be manufactured as the number of different hexagonal connecting rods required.
It is the prime object of the present invention to provide standard fuses--one for each voltage rating and current rating--which are of simple design and which can readily be provided with hexagonal connecting rods of any desired length.